Evergreen
by Deany-Bob101
Summary: Bella is just an ordinary girl, with an ordinary crush on the most popular and handsome guy in the school. What happens when her friends conspire with her to break her out of her wall-flower shell and finally get her noticed? Read my atrociously sugary AH
1. Prologue and Introduction to my life

**Hey you guys!**

**So, yeah, my minds been skipping around a bit lately. I haven't been updating things in the order I thought I would, and I keep getting new ideas popping up into me head. **

**I never thought I'd write a Bella/ Edward fic, as I don't particularly enjoy their characters. They're not too bad, though. I suppose.**

**So, here's the idea:**

_**Bella is just an ordinary girl, with an ordinary crush on the most popular and handsome guy in the school. What happens when her friends conspire with her to break her out of her wall-flower shell and finally get her noticed? Read my atrociously sugary story to find out. AH.**_

**So there. I hope you don't mind reading it. It's one of those stereotypical ones. The ones that are very common, and very rarely range in storyline (no offense to those of you who write stories like this). But I hope this one'll be different. I'm not sure about the rest of the chapters yet, but here's the first one. **

**I was listening to Guns and Horses by Ellie Goulding when I wrote this. It was a bit ironic, 'cause I found that the chorus kinda fitted the story, but yeah. Check her out on YouTube or something, 'cause this is a good song.**

**Wow! The longest A/N I've ever written.**

**So, on to business, I don't own anything. Well, I sorta do… In a way… Nah, not really.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue and introduction to the story of my life.

* * *

Hi.

You don't know me yet. That why I'm going to introduce myself.

I'm Bella. Bella Swan, and this is my story of how me and my friends –Alice, Rosalie, Jessica, Angela and Lauren- tried to convince the hottest guy in school to go out with me, the wall flower, with non-descript brown hair that hung over my shoulders loosely, large-ish brown eyes, a weird squished nose, lips that were too full, and a too-thin boyish figure to go out with me.

Yeah. There's a hard one.

This is how it goes…

* * *

**Yeah. I know. Entirely strange, and a bit in a different style to the way I usually write stuff.**

**I was hoping it would be interesting.**

**Anyhow, please review. I'd like to know if I should go on with it or not… **

**I've got a few ideas for it, and it's quite fun to write, but let me know what you think.**

**Love you!**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**

**P.S- Thanks for reading my terrible writing.**


	2. Wow

**Hi.**

**So, I decided that that chapter was **_**way **_**too short for you guys to be able to judge anything on, so I've decided to publish the next chapter- give you a better idea of how it's going to be. But don't expect it to be long, or anything. I'm renound to always write really short chapters. I don't know why, but I want them to be longer.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks for reading-**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**

**I don't own stuff. Eh *grunt***

Chapter 2: Wow

* * *

I wasn't a popular girl- not by any means. In fact, at my old school in Phoenix, people used to avoid me, call me names behind my back, make _fun_ of my name, and make up mean rumours about me. Yeah, I was, by no means going to win homecoming queen any time soon.

That's why I was looking forward to moving to Forks, to gain more opportunities for making friends.

My parents, Renee and Charlie, had been together since they were both fifteen, gotten married at the age of nineteen, and had me in the same year.

Now, at the ages of thirty four, they were ready to finally move out of hot, sunny Arizona and start anew.

I don't know why I was hesitant to move- other than the fact that I had a few childhood memories here, there really wasn't any roots to tie me down. At the age of fifteen, I had done nothing with my life. I knew that I had many years still to live, and do what I wanted with life, but still.

Yeah, I was a boring person and has –I quote- "Less personality than a dead tree". Yep. People in Arizona were nice.

So we moved to Forks, in Washington. A small little town with nothing there and a bunch of people who knew each other all from birth.

I knew that there was only a tiny chance I'd make more friends at the new school- "Forks High", it was called. If everyone had known each other from birth, it would be harder to settle in.

Nevertheless, I was determined to try. I had on my game face, listening to my favourite band- the Killers- for support, as my mum drove my fifteen year old gangly self into the wide span of dull concrete parking lot at the entrance of Forks High.

She pulled into a parking spot, our old rusted Chevy clashing against the shiny new BMW with a flawless paint job and a just-as-shiny silver Volvo. Even the cars were making me feel out of place.

Mum turned to me as she stopped the car.

"Ok, sweetie. You've got your school bag, right?" She asked, nodding as I held up my old worn bag I carted my books around in.

"You've got your lunch money?" Another nod.

"Alright, then. How about your phone?" I held it up.

"Ok, good. Just call me and I'll pick you up. Give me one last hug, and I'll let you leave. You don't want to be late for your first day as a tenth grader, do you?" She said cheerfully, pulling me into her arms with force.

"I love you, honey. Now go make friends. Have a good time!" She called as I got out the car, rolling my eyes at her over-protectiveness.

It figures. Any other day and she'd be completely unorganised, but on my first day at a new school, she was almost as excited as me.

I made my way over the front desk at reception, signing myself in, and picking up a map from the desk, as there was no one there yet to welcome me.

I studied the map as I walked slowly around, bag slung haphazardly over one shoulder, feet tripping over each other with the clumsiness that I'd inherited from my parents, trying to dodge random people that pushed past me to their friends, or to their classes. I didn't know. I didn't know anyone.

Looking up from my map for a second, I directed myself over to the nearest bench, where I could sit and read my map without the dangers or the risk of being knocked over.

Right. So I had to head straight into the building with the blue double doors, straight along the corridor, until I reached the stairs, then I would have to turn up the stairs, turn left, then it was the third door on the right.

That wasn't too hard. My school in Phoenix was many times bigger than this.

I stumbled and wove my way in and out of people, trying to stop myself from colliding with them, and battling my way through the crowd to my homeroom.

I reached the daunting gray door with the letter "E" and the number "6" on the front, pushing it open slowly, and ready to meet some people who may or may not become my friends.

_Only one way to find out_, I thought, shrugging to myself.

I pushed the door open, and was met with the sight of around twenty or so people.

Out of habit, I immediately began to survey their faces. I had always been taught to not judge a book by its cover, but I just… it was a habit.

I looked everyone in the face, blushing the colour of a tomato when they caught me looking at them, and I walked through the door, preparing myself to meet the old lady with sharp looking teeth and gray frizzed hair who I assumed was my class teacher.

"Hello. I'm Bella. The new student here?" I said, but it ended up sounding like a question.

_Snap out of it, Bella. You need to make a good impression here, if you want friends here_, I scolded myself.

It appears that I'd caught everyone-who-hadn't-seen-me-walk-in's attention. I felt their gaze on me, appraising me, as I had to them.

I nervously scuffed my feet on the floor, and looked down, hiding behind my hair that fell from over my shoulders to cover my face, and give me a layer of protection from their gazes.

So much for making a good impression. I probably looked like some complete idiot who couldn't even look people in the eye without turning the colour of a beetroot.

"Ah. We've been expecting you Miss… Swan, is it?" The lady asked, looking down at a sheet of paper on her desk.

"Um…y-yeah" I stuttered, then raised my eyes to look for a free spot in the classroom away from anyone else.

_NO. Do you want to make any friends or not? 'Cause if you keep on this way, you're going to end up like some wacked-up loony, talking only to the people in her head. Are you going to be a social pariah or not?_

Right. I wanted friends. Maybe not at the back then. Perhaps sort of… to the side, where it was difficult for people to look at me?

_Bella…_ Warned the voice in my head. Gees, that voice was creepy. And bossy.

_Just do it._ The voice ordered.

I looked up fully this time, knowing that people were openly staring at me and wondering about the new girl's strange behaviour.

There was a seat open next to a girl, near the centre of the room. Not as discreet as I would've liked, but I needed to come off as more confident… talk to more people. Talk at all.

The girl was slumped in her chair, watching me walk over to her, while she did her nails with a pink diamante'd nail file.

Her hair was short, like really short, cut up around her ears and styled into a series of short, black points all around her head and around her face. I wouldn't ever go for such a bold hairstyle like that, but it suited her.

Her face was very pretty, with full lips turned up in a bit of a welcoming smile- I supposed, a cute button nose, and sparkling blue eyes framed with thick black eyelashes that brushed her cheekbones when she looked down.

She could've easily been a model if she had wanted to. Very pretty, and from the looks of it, also very skinny. But not tall. At all.

I sat down in the chair next to her, perching on it like I was ready to take off at any second, and put my heavy book bag down lightly next to me.

She turned to me immediately, tucking her nail file inside the smart jacket with rolled up sleeves that she was wearing.

She stuck out a perfectly manicured hand out to me, smiling at me brightly, with a mischievous but friendly look on her face, and a glint in her eye.

"I'm Alice" She introduced, in a light toned voice that sounded like she should be in the choir or something.

I took her hand hesitantly, and shook it gently with my own, before my hand away and wiping it on the leg of my jeans, trying to get the sweat away.

"Bella" I said shyly.

"Stop it, Alice. You're freaking the girl out. She's been here, what? Five minutes and already she's getting freaked out" came a voice from behind me.

I turned slightly to my right, to see an absolutely stunning blonde girl with a figure to die for rolling her eyes at Alice.

"I'm Rosalie by the way. But people call me Rose. NOT Rosie." She said.

Okay. So… was I at a high school for would-be-models or something? Err… just… maybe not the teacher.

"Hi. I'm Bella" I said, with a bit more confidence this time.

These girls seemed nice. I bit intimidating- especially with their looks, but still, nice enough.

"Hey, Bella?" Asked Alice.

"Yeah?"

"Would you… I mean, there's a space at our lunch table, and I think… I mean, I'd like you to sit with us. If that's okay." She hurried out, her words tripping over each other.

Wow. I mean, wow. I had an invitation to lunch, already? Wow. I must have made an alright impression, then. I'd barely even spoken two words to them, and already I felt like their friend.

"Sure" I agreed. I found myself wanting to know more about them. Their favourite colours, what they liked, what they didn't like, whether they had many friends, or none at all outside each other.

Hey, you can't blame me. They're pretty much my first friends.

I found myself dragged along with them since the first period in the homeroom. They talked about themselves for a bit, but asked me enough questions so that I didn't feel left out, but not enough that I felt alienated.

They were actually nice people, and I felt that this school would be good for me. Better than the old one.

It was soon lunch time.

Alice and Rose had warned me about the food in the cafeteria. Apparently, it was revolting.

It was steak casserole today, and if the smell was anything to go by, they were right.

We lined up together in the queue, holding our noses subtly as we were given a slop of casserole on our plates. It was brown colour, and lumpy, with what looked to be a potato, but I couldn't be sure.

I followed Alice over to a table where two brunettes and a bleach blonde girl were sitting as Rose got her salad.

"Ohhhh!" Squealed one of the brunette girls with quite obvious mascara coating her eyelashes.

"I'm Jessica" She introduced herself, beaming at me, and holding a hand out.

I wasn't too sure about Jessica. I mean, she looked nice enough, but she was a bit… fake.

"Bella".

"This is Angela" Rose introduced as she sat down, gesturing over to the other brunette with thick glasses.

"And this is Lauren" She pointed at the blonde, who looked at me kind of suspiciously.

"So, Bella." Crooned Jessica at me. "Where're you from?"

And the round of questions began, them launching question after question at me, while I stuttered a reply back, occasionally saved by Rose or Alice, who tried to make me feel more comfortable. I noticed that Angela also hadn't said anything, and for that, I was entirely grateful to her.

After about half an hour of incessant firing of questions at me around a lunch table, I was mercifully saved by the sound of a bell ringing the start of my next lesson.

By the end of the day, I found that I had two friends, who were quickly becoming very close to me. Abnormally so. I suspected that it wasn't often you met people and became best friends with them the very same day. But that's what I had done with both Alice and Rose.

The other girls were also my friends… in a way. Angela more than the other two. She didn't keep trying to make me talk to her, and it was a relieving silence. Occasionally they were in my classes, and I had to keep ignoring them or pretending I didn't hear them to do my work.

I lugged my bad outside, waiting by the entrance for my mum to come and pick me up. Soon enough, her car pulled up, and I was hugged goodbye by Alice, and nodded goodbye at by Rose.

I waved as I got in the car and pulled the door closed behind me, waving at them as they walked together and got into the same red BMW that I had seen earlier this morning.

"Bella!" My mum exclaimed, hugging me.

"How was your first day? Were they nice? Did you make friends? Who were those girls you were with? And what… _who is that_?" My mum stopped, and paused to look at some guy who was getting into the shiny Volvo I had seen earlier.

I looked over at him, and could've sworn that my heart stopped beating for a second. Either that, or sped up.

He was perfect.

His hair was in a sort of… messed up style, a reddish brown colour that made me want to touch it. His eyes… I was too far away to see his eyes, but I knew that they would be perfect. His lips were a perfect raspberry pink colour, and were curved into a sort of half-smirk, half-crooked smile thing. Perfect.

His body was covered in dark jeans that were slightly baggy, but hung on him in a _very_ good way, and a smart shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, exposing a bit of his chest.

Wow. I had never felt this way about a boy before. I mean, I'd had little crushes, but never as much as this boy affected me. I actually wanted to be his _girlfriend, and_ I didn't ever think I'd say that word, let alone be someone's _girlfriend_.

"Wow, Bells. You've got some _fine_ men at your school!" My mum joked, digging me in the ribs with her elbow and winking, causing me to blush.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we just go home, now?" I asked, wanting to get home as soon as possible and write every detail of today in a little journal that my grandma had given me as a leaving present.

Most of all, I wanted to write about him.

Suddenly, I couldn't wait for school tomorrow. I wanted to find out his name.

* * *

**There you are, my ladies and fellas.**

**Please review if you want me to keep going. I'll probably take ages with the next one, 'cause I want to get at least one project finished before I fully start another one.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	3. Edward Edward Masen

**Hiya, guys. **

**It's been a long time since I updated this… just finished my Jacob/ Renesmee story, so I've got a bit of free time to write- don't expect regular updates, though… just warning you.**

**So, I spent most of today figuring out how this story was going to go, with many, many, many breaks, though, obviously. I think I'm most of the way there, just need to decide on an ending. I'll probably end up changing it, though. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it, and I hope you keep reading. I **_**think**_** I've managed to make it more interesting and non stereotypical, but I'm not sure. Shameless advertising- Keep reading to find out what happens, and if I've managed to vary the storyline.**

**Alright- onto the story. **

**I **_**could**_** tell you that I owned it… but my mummy said that it's not nice to lie.**

Chapter 3: Edward. Edward Masen.

* * *

This is something I never thought I'd say- I'm really, really looking forward to school today.

It's something that most people protest against, most _normal_ teenagers don't like school, especially not if they're new students. But I was fully looking forward to it. I literally couldn't wait to get through the school gates, and catch a glimpse of the perfect boy with the strange bronzeish hair that I'd seen yesterday.

In every teen book- well, most of them anyway- there is some kind of love interest, the boy who looks like a fallen angel, the one everyone loves, the one you go to school for. For my new school, although I hadn't seen many of the boys, I knew that without a doubt, it would be that boy with the strange hair for me. He'd completely enraptured by heart with his gorgeous grin, his lean body, his cherub's face, and his outstanding hair. Plus, he had a pretty car.

So I'd arrived at school this morning, getting out of my car, and looking eagerly around the parking lot for him. Even just seeing his _car _would be great. I just needed some reassurance that I hadn't made the whole thing up.

On second thought, I really can't have. There's no way I'm imaginative enough to create a face like that.

Upon no sight of him or his shiny car, I walked glumly through the doors of the school, getting out my map to check the way to homeroom again.

I eventually found my way, trying to keep the image of the walk I'd taken in my mind for future reference. After all, I knew for a fact that I was awful at navigation, and didn't want to be the girl who'd been at the school for two years and still didn't know her way around.

I opened the doors to homeroom, pleased to find Alice and Rose already sitting in their seats, discussing fashion or something. That was today looking up already. I'd been hoping at least one of them was there already so that I wouldn't have to try and awkwardly speak to unfamiliar faces.

"Bella!" Alice called, halfway through a sentence, and frantically brushed the air towards her, eyes wild, in the sign for "come over here".

I approached the table, pulling up a seat and sitting around it, facing Alice and Rose.

"Hey", Rose greeted, and I replied back.

"So, Bella, me and Rose were just having a discussion about whether blonde or brunette guys were cuter. I thought blonde, 'cause they remind me of those little Victorian dolls, y'know? Not in a creepy way, though. Just in an… adorable perfect way. So, anyway, we wanted to know what you prefer" She finished, looking expectantly at me.

"Aww, C'mon, Alice. We all know you're wrong. What about those jock types, with the big muscles and the dimples. They're _hot_." She said, crossing her arms and leaning back into her chair.

"Oooh, like… _Emmett_, you mean?" She teased, confusing me. Rose threw a sharp look in my direction, and then hissed "_Alice_", under her breath, elbowing her in the ribs.

I hadn't seen or even heard of the "Emmett" guy, but from what I could gather; Rose really liked him, but wanted to be discreet about it.

"What?" Alice asked innocently, looking like a puppy that'd been kicked.

"He's your _brother_, Alice. Don't keep bringing it up. Besides, I don't want everyone to know" She said, with a pointed look at me.

I felt really awkward. I had honestly not a clue what was going on, or how the light, joking discussion had gotten so… defensive, but I wanted to make sure that I didn't get on Rose's bad side on only my second day at this school. Seriously, she looked like she could be lethal when she wanted to be. And besides, I needed as many friends as I could get if I was going to change this school experience from my last one, so I reassured her.

"Hey, it's okay. I promise not to tell anyone. I promise. I know I'm basically a stranger to you, and you've got no reason to trust me, but honestly, I would never spread someone else's secrets. Besides, I've got no clue who this "Emmett" character is" I said, hand held in the air in surrender.

She relaxed.

"Eh, I like this girl, Alice. Let's keep her!" She joked, and I was glad that the atmosphere had relaxed, and that I was no longer a suspect for some mortal crime against Rose.

And so the conversation went on, turning into fashion, which I said I wasn't interested in, but Alice complimented my thin, curve less figure, although it was obviously inferior to hers, and to Rose's, suggesting a few outfits that would look good on me, but I had no interest in.

"You, Bella Swan, you watch it, or very soon we'll take you out shopping!" She threatened a mischievous glint in her eye, and a grin to match.

That was when I discovered that Alice had a very evil side to her.

Register was taken, and classes started, and I found myself searching the hallways keenly for a peek of bronze hair. It was truly sad how desperate I'd become, and I didn't even know the guy's name yet.

At long last, it was break time.

Luckily, again, Alice was in my last class, so she met me at the door, and linked her arm through mine, leading me down twisted corridors to wherever Rose presumably was.

We found Rose, and continued our walk out to break, where we are apparently allowed to sit on the few benches the school has scattered around outside that they use whenever they're allowed to eat outside.

When we got there, I found the dark haired girl wearing glasses whose name I couldn't remember sitting there, with Jessica and Lauren, whom I kept getting mixed up. To me, they just seemed a bit… bitchy. I'm not good with names.

"Oh, hey guys, how are you?" asked Lauren, seeming a bit wary of me, as she ignored my existence.

"Yeah, we're fine, thanks. Hey, you guys all had English for last period, right?" Alice asked.

Lauren nodded slowly. "Yeah, we do."

I looked at Alice, a panicked look in my eye.

"Well, Bella also has last period English, and neither Rose nor I will be there to look after her, and make sure she gets out safely. Would you mind doing that for me?" Her eyes became slightly larger, and her lips pouted slightly, as she put on something that you wouldn't recognise as a puppy dog expression unless you looked carefully. She did hers so perfectly that it wasn't stupid looking, it just made people want to do stuff for her.

"Err… sure." She agreed, blinking slightly. She looked me up and down, a slight sneer on her face. "We've already been assigned out seating, so I guess you'll have to sit next to Newton" She sniggered. What was so wrong with "Newton" that it was some kind punishment? He couldn't be _that_ bad.

"Ah, tough luck, Bella" Rose said, smirking slightly and patting me on the back.

"Right. Well, we need to be somewhere, don't we Lauren? Angela, you can come too. We 're just going… to study" Jessica said, a sneer on her face too.

Angela was the only girl in that group not sneering, as she was tugged away by Jessica.

"What a load of crap" Alice snorted. "I swear, that girl has never seen a book in her life" She nodded vaguely in Jessica's retreating back. "Anyho, let's sit. I'm…um… my legs are really stiff," she said, though she sounded like she was lying. Not very convincingly, though.

She sat down with her face to the football pitch, and Rose sat down near her, both angled towards it. I had no clue what was happening, so I sat down opposite them, my back to the pitch.

They both seemed to be waiting for something, as they kept looking out towards the enterance onto the field, getting sidetracked from out argument about whether it was better to wear comfy clothes or designer clothes around the house.

Rose argued that comfy clothes were better, and I agreed with her, because I don't own any designer clothes, but Alice argued that designer clothes were better in case someone that you knew knocked on the door and saw you.

There was a definite change in the air when whatever the two of them had been waiting for arrived. Their eyes widened, their gazes became fixed on moving points, their breathing quickened. It was honestly like out of a teen movie, where everything changes when the hero/ heroine sees the object of their affection. I could only assume it was their crushes, from the way they were acting.

I swung around on my seat at the bench to look at them, and inhaled sharply.

He was there. The boy I'd been waiting all day for. Here, right where I could see him. Oh, god, he was even more stunning than I'd remembered. His hair was just as messy as yesterday, curling slightly around his face, lying in strands of chestnut and bronze. He had _the_ best hair I had ever seen. Hands down.

He approached the table, his face expressionless, while my eyes widened impossibly, and my breathing grew erratic, as I embraced the possibility that he might sit with us.

To my utter delight, he came to lean gently on the table beside me, ignoring my quick breaths and sweating face.

"Hey, Alice, I'm taking you and Em home tonight, 'kay?" He asked, and Alice nodded, her gaze fixed on something else a few feet behind him.

He turned in my direction, and for a second I thought he was going to speak to me, but he looked at me very briefly and walked away. Not, however, before I noticed that he had the most beautiful, pure green eyes ever. Like the sea, like leaves in spring, right when they're best, like apples, all spotted with golden flecks like the sun.

I know. He turns me into a poet.

I looked at his back as he walked. It was broad, strong looking, and his neck wasn't too thick or thin- just right, like the rest of this godly boy. His legs were long, powerful as he walked swiftly away, covered in denim.

I tore my eyes off him, suddenly worried that Rose or Alice had seen my lustful gazes, but was relieved to find that they were still staring at whatever they were staring at.

I followed their gazes to two boys flanking my angel's sides, a tall dark haired one with arms like tree trunks, and muscles like a boxer, and another boy with honey blonde hair who was also tall and built, but in comparison to the dark haired boy, he was like a twig.

I stared back at the boy who'd captured my heart so easily, staring after him as he flung his arms around the shoulders of the two boys, head thrown back in laughter displaying his perfectly straight white teeth, while the blonde boy ducked his head, chucking, and the dark haired one wore a mischievous grin, reminding me strongly of Alice's one that she'd worn this morning.

"Alice, who was that?" I asked, trying to downplay my enthusiasm as to not give away my giant crush on the boy who'd approached us.

That pulled her out of her boy haze, because she looked a bit disgusted.

"That," she said, "was Edward Masen. He's Emmett- the dark haired one-, my brother and Jasper- Rose's brother-'s best friend." She finished, sighing out "Jasper". So, he must be the blonde boy. Made sense with her earlier debate.

I could barely think of anything else, though.

Edward Masen. Edward Masen. Edward Masen.

It was going around and around in my head, like a mantra. If heartbeats could speak, that'd be what mine would be saying.

His name was so… different. There were barely any Edwards around anymore, so I was surprised to hear his name to be that. I'd expected it to be "Alex", or "Dave", or "Tom". Something popular along those lines. But his name suited him all the same.

Edward. He was named, no longer such an anomaly that I had to discover. He seemed like more of a real person, like he was more… attainable, in a way. Learning his name really humanised him for me. Made him seem alive. He was amazing.

Yes, I did just realise I called him amazing for just having a name. It was only the truth- he was.

The bell to signal the end of recess went, and we trailed inside, our eyes locked on the trio of boy who'd captured our attention since they'd come out to the very last second when they'd turned the corner out of our gaze.

The day seemed… less bright, after that. It was stupid, really, my day being so affected by one boy who'd I'd never even spoken to, let alone properly locked eyes with. He was like a magnet that I was drawn to, and I couldn't help but feel that I was meant to know him.

Throughout my lessons, I'd realised that I'd absentmindedly scribbled his name on the back of my books and on the back of my hands like a stupid, irrational idiot like I am. I flushed a bright red at this discovery, and furiously pushed my glasses up my nose, frantically crossing the name on the back of my books out, and trying to rub the ink on my hand out with spit. People gave me some very strange looks.

At lunch, it was very much the same- we (meaning me, Rose and Alice) met with Jessica, Lauren and Angela, and we talked for a bit, before either Lauren or Jessica ended up saying something they thought of as a jab at me, sneering nastily, and walking off, dragging poor Angela behind them.

I sighed when they had left.

"They really don't like me, do they?"I asked, a bit upset. Here I was, second day of school, and they looked at me like I'd killed their grandma, when in all actuality, I hadn't even spoken to them.

"Nah, not really" Rose said bluntly, shocking me slightly at her crassness, but then again, from what I knew about Rose, she was crass a lot of the time, and I respected that she said straight out how things were, not tip toed around it. In fact, I liked that about her.

"Do you guys know… what I've done?" I said quietly.

Alice shrugged. "Beats me. Jess and Lauren are psychos. They can't be explained. I wouldn't even bother with them, though, Bella. Trust me. I've known you for less than forty eight hours and I feel like I'm closer to you than them. There's no point getting upset. They're not worth it" She said sympathetically, putting her arm around my shoulder, and rubbing my arm soothingly.

"What've I done to Angela, though?"

"Angela suffers from the problem of not having an identity without other people choosing it for her. She's a sheep, basically. She's a nice girl, sure, but she just lets herself be dragged around- literally. Again, I wouldn't worry about her. She wouldn't do anything, just let it happen" Rose said.

I looked throughout lunch for Edward, but I couldn't find him or his friends.

"Um, so where're the boys?" I asked, trying my best to be subtle.

I got the replies of "they're out doing boy stuff" from Alice, and "Football practice" from Rose.

It was ridiculous to feel this let down.

Hmmm. I didn't really want English at all now. I just wanted to go. I didn't want to be stuck with people who didn't like me being stuck to do stuff for me. Possibly the worst two combinations ever.

I ended up in English, sitting next to "Newton", who was alright, but I did see why people thought of it as a punishment. Every few minutes he would turn to me and tell me something he though I didn't know, which would be endearing, if it weren't so annoying. Each and every time he said something, either the teacher or a student would tell him to shut up, and he looked heartbroken every time they did. I felt really sorry for him, but really guilty that I found it annoying too, and I would do the same.

Eventually the lesson finished, and Jessica and Lauren were out the door with most the class before the bell had finished ringing. Angela was the only one I kind of knew, so I stuck with her.

"Hey, I'm Bella" I introduced myself, because she had probably forgotten yesterday.

"Yeah, I remember. I'm Angela. It's nice to meet you" She said.

"Yeah, well, Jessica and Lauren doesn't seem to think so" I muttered under my breath, causing Angela to look uncomfortable.

"Um, Bella, don't tell them I told you this, 'cause they'll hate me, but" She trailed off.

"But?"

"They don't like you… because they think you're much more interesting than them, with your glasses, and your fashion sense, and your brains, and your personality- they're jealous. Also, they're worried you'll split the group up. It was already in tatters, you can see that, but they're worried it'll split for good, and they'll have no friends" She whispered.

"Why was it in tatters in the first place?" I asked, hoping she would tell me. I could be quite the gossip when I wanted to be.

"Well, I really should tell you this, either, but since I've already said… okay, Jessica and Alice had this huge fight thing, about… I don't even know- something really unimportant, like Jessica forgetting to give back a shirt that she'd borrowed or something. Anyway, it turned out that they'd both been secretly getting really annoyed with one another, so when the camel's back broke, hell broke loose, and Emmett got involved, and now Jessica won't even look at him anymore, she's so scared. And then Rose and Lauren had a "defend your best friend" type thing, and fell out, but in the end, Jessica apologised 'cause she didn't want to be a loner" Angela finished, looking at the ground.

Oh. That'll explain Alice's snappy remarks about Jessica, then.

I walked down the corridor in silence with Angela, as we reached the front gates of the school. She waved at me, and gave me a slight smile as she got into an old mini with her dad.

My mum came soon after, asking me all the mum kind of things like what I had for lunch, and if people were nice, and generally how the day went.

We pulled out of the school grounds, and out of the corner of my eye, for one second, I thought I saw a flash of bronze and silver, but it was gone before I could really determine what it was.

When we got home, I logged onto my facebook page, looking up Alice Cullen, and Rosalie Hale, and quickly adding them as friends, before I looked up "Edward Masen" into the search bar.

As I pressed enter on my keyboard, I held my breath as the results popped up onto my screen.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn!**

**Wah, whatta cliff-hanger!**

**I know- Bella is way too clingy, but she's a teenager with her first real crush- she's allowed to be, to a point, but _god, _she's overdramatic.**

**Okay, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. As I said earlier, depends on the results of my poll. **

**If you want to, you can check out the outfits that Bella wears here: _http:/polyvore_**_**.com/evergreen/collection?id=562532**_**, if that works, which I hope it does.**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


End file.
